


Somebody To Love

by HufflepuffRose



Category: Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: AU, And all that jazz, Cheering For Me Now, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hamilton references left right and centre, Hurt/Comfort, I’m a disgusting person, Karaoke, Lin x Reader, Lin x you, Love, OC, Original Character - Freeform, RPF, Reader Insert, Romance, Short Story, Smut, Vet, Vet!Reader, and sexual scenes later, definitely not a slow burn, reader - Freeform, train love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffRose/pseuds/HufflepuffRose
Summary: One ordinary day, on an ordinary journey to work, you encounter an intriguing stranger on the train, and quite suddenly, everything is not so ordinary anymore.A little tale of how a commuter train, a case of misunderstanding, a dollop of ice cream, a sprinkle of karaoke shenanigans and a dash of Broadway magic brought a shy vet and a human ray of sunshine together.Lin-Manuel Miranda/readerInspired by Lin’s karaoke antics when he rocked up to a bar in Cardiff while shooting His Dark Materials.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinywhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/gifts).



> So I didn’t intend to post this online at all. This was just a silly little something I was scribbling out while on the train to college for a bit of writing exercise, try ease back into working on my other story. So anyone who’s been reading and enjoying Nowhere To Go But Up, I hope you’re willing to give this a try? 
> 
> I mentioned this fic idea of Lin’s karaoke antics while he was in Wales in the notes of my other story and a few of you sounded interested, so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

  
_**Synopsis:** _

_While he was shooting His Dark Materials, Lin rocked up to a karaoke bar. This fic is my take on that._

_One ordinary day, on an ordinary journey to work, you encounter an intriguing stranger on the train, and quite suddenly, everything is not so ordinary anymore._

_A little tale of how a commuter train, a case of misunderstanding, a dollop of ice cream, a sprinkle of karaoke shenanigans and a dash of Broadway magic brought a shy vet and a human ray of sunshine together._

_Lin-Manuel Miranda/reader._

**_Timeline:_ **

_Takes place around the summer-autumn 2018, when Lin was shooting the first season of His Dark Materials in Wales, UK._

* * *

**Part One - The Commute**

**— ☆ —**

_**“They’re safe in their sameness.”** _

**— ☆ —**

**7.46 am**

**Wales, UK**

_'Mind the gap!'_

You always minded the gap. The gap was terrifying. You had this irrational fear that one of these days, you were going to be gobbled up by that gap and become trapped underneath the train, forever and alone in the darkness.

But it never happened.

As a cool breeze blew by, you hurried across the platform, _minded the gap_ , and managed to hop inside before the doors slid closed behind you.

You slowly shuffled your way through the crowded train, just as it pulled away from the station. You never liked walking along when it was moving; you were already a klutz and all it would take was one false move and you could fall straight into somebody's lap.

Clutching your messenger bag tight against your side, you squeezed and bumped your way along through the dozens of passengers smooshed in like sardines, just as the music in your earbuds shuffled from _God Is A Woman_ by Ariana Grande to Queen's _Somebody To Love_. 

_'I work hard...every day of my life...I work 'til I ache in my bones...at the end, at the end of the day, I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own...'_

Your eyes swept around the carriage in search for a vacant seat. As you did so, your breath hitched in your throat. Your heart skipped several beats, and there was a strange fluttering in your stomach.

It was _him_. He was there again.

A little smile crept across your face as you went and perched in your usual spot by the window.

Every morning was just the same. Every morning, you took this same train to work. The 7.45 am commute into Cardiff's city centre. Every morning, the same steady trickle of passengers who reluctantly disembarked as it headed closer and closer into the heart of the Welsh capital.

You knew most of the regulars on this route by sight, and recognised their faces. Most of them would have their sleepy gaze glued to their phones or their novels, lost in someone else's life... waiting to find out if the guy got the girl... eager to know who really stabbed Ratchett... or perhaps discovering the wonder of the wizarding world for the very first time.

But then one morning, some time during the summer, a new face had appeared.

And oh, _what_ a lovely face it was, too.

Always sat roughly around the same place, in the bay of four seats just across the aisle from you, normally opting for a seat closest to the window. Like you, a creature of habit, it seemed.

You had no idea why but there was something about this man that had sparked off your interest almost immediately. The besuited businessmen who sat opposite him, however, paid him no mind at all as they continued reading their morning papers.

Sometimes he would be tapping away at his laptop, the deft _clickety-clack_ of the keyboard filling the space. Sometimes he'd be gazing out the window at the passing view, looking at the rolling fields, headphones on and absentmindedly jiggling his leg up and down in his seat.

His feet would shuffle around like he wanted to be up and dancing, bobbing his head in rhythm to a song no one but he could hear. It was rather adorable. He struck you as being a very good dancer.

Other times, he would be scribbling frantically in a notebook, muttering to himself, writing like he was running out of time. Or - like he was at present - poring over a thick stack of papers; his eyebrows furrowed in an expression of pure concentration, apparently engrossed by what he was reading.

Today, he was sporting a simple navy-blue hoodie and jeans. Nothing very remarkable about that. Especially compared to the immaculate three piece suits of the men in front of him. But to you, he was the most fascinating person on this commute.

You never knew where it was he was heading to; your stop was before his. You didn't even know his name. He was known in your mind simply as 'Train Man'.

However, as time had gone on over these past few weeks, for no reason in particular, you felt a strong sense of curiosity and intrigue about who this stranger was. It was _magnetic_. To the point that he had actually begun to invade your thoughts more and more during the day... wondering where he was, what sort of day he was having... what was he thinking about?

It seemed that no matter what your train of thought, _he_ was always your last stop.

Why? This wasn't usually like you. You weren't in the habit of noticing men on the train. So what was it about this man in particular that made your heart speed up far more than you cared to admit? Was it because he was handsome?

Not for the first time, you stole another glance at him, your eyes tracing his features. The short dark hair, the neatly trimmed beard and stubble that dusted his jawline... The long-lashed eyes that were almost always trained downwards and the strong slope of his nose...all suggested Latino origins, perhaps?

He _was_ handsome, oh goodness yes... there was no denying that.

Was it because of his eyes? Those ridiculously _gorgeous_ eyes of the darkest shade of brown; kind eyes which sparkled with warmth and seemed to smile even when he himself wasn't. They were something straight out of a novel. Seriously...Steven Spielberg should cast those eyes! You thought you may just melt into a puddle if those eyes were ever directed at you.

It was more than his obvious good looks, however.

There was that one occasion where you had just been deciding what to listen to on the Audible app, when you'd heard a voice singing quietly,

_" 'I came here with nothing... like hundreds before me... and millions behind me... you know you can find me in New Yoooorrrk...'"_

Once again, he had his headphones on. But you thought your very _bones_ had just melted there and then. It wasn't a song you recognised but the rich timbre of his voice in this small space gave you goosebumps.

But then he had cut himself short and you saw that the suited man in front was shooting him a slightly irritated look, as if he had no right to sing so cheerfully this early in the day. Train Man had clammed up with an apologetic and slightly sheepish expression.

You had smiled to yourself, turning your gaze to the window, not wanting to be caught openly staring. You didn't wish to make him feel uncomfortable to know he was being observed or gawped at.

But you hadn't heard a peep out of him since then.

For whatever reason you couldn't explain, there was something about him that made you feel drawn to him; something that set him apart from the rest of the yawning early morning passengers.

You couldn't pinpoint exactly why. All you knew for sure was that your dreary commute over these last few weeks had been brightened by the presence of this beautiful and intriguing stranger. Every weekday, you were counting on getting your daily fix of him.

Unable to resist sliding glances at him out of the corner of your eye... you know, just in case this was the last time you ever saw him. And then your journey to work would be the colourless humdrum it usually was once again.

In your daydreamings, he would draw away from the words printed on his pages, and all he would have to do was take one glance at you to come over to say hi. Maybe even come and sit with you.

You knew it sounded creepy and pathetic how you woke up every morning to get ready for work, wondering thoughtfully if this was going to be the day he'd notice you, but you had come to look forward to these early starts simply for the hope of seeing him. And found your heart would sink with disappointment and even something akin to sadness when he wasn't there.

You didn't honestly expect anything to happen. Not really. It was just a daydream you often had.

He turned another page of the stack of papers, immediately drawing your attention to the fact that the sleeves of his hoodie were pushed up so that his forearms were on display.

_Wow_... Even his _hands_ were oddly beautiful.

He lifted one of those hands to absentmindedly at his hair, running a hand up the back of his neck. You felt a sudden tingling in your fingers, as if they were itching to do the same. His hair looked _so_ soft, it simply _begged_ to be touched. You found yourself involuntarily biting your lower lip at the thought.

You certainly wouldn't mind finding out what it'd be like to have him delve those lovely fingers through your own hair. You certainly wouldn't mind having him delve them into certain _other_ places of your body either - 

_Ugggh_.

You shook your head, quickly banishing these foolish, scandalous thoughts away. You kicked up one foot and stretched it across your knee to fiddle with the laces of your Converses, as if the bright yellow shoes were suddenly the most fascinating things in the world.

Now you knew for sure that you had reached peak levels of _pathetic_.

Fantasizing about a stranger on the train? Whom you had never spoken to or even made eye contact with? It was stupid, frankly. Not to mention a tad stalker-ish.

_When was the last time you've been with someone in that way, {Y/N}? Can you even remember?_ you thought with a sigh.

Perhaps you had indeed been on your own for way too long. But hey, you had to do _something_ to pass the time on an otherwise monotonous journey.

Sighing a little to yourself once again, you snapped out of your observations, tore your gaze away from mystery 'Train Man' and turned your attention instead to the view outside the window.

Raindrops trickled down the glass. The same trees blurred, the same dismal buildings came and went, the same old scenery you saw every day. The same old... _sameness_.

The song in your ears switched to _Eleanor Rigby_ by the Beatles. 

_'All the lonely people...where do they all come from?All the lonely people...where do they all belong?Ahhh, look at all the lonely people... ahhh, look at all the lonely people...'_

You scowled. Usually you loved this song...but right at that moment, you couldn't help but think the Fab Four's lyrics were hitting just a little too close to home for your liking...

You skipped to the next song and Ed Sheeran began singing about his pretty little Galway Girl instead.

**_—_ ☆ _—_**

_**"They're scared of what's strange..."** _

**_—_ ☆ _—_**

**8.30 am**

**Cardiff Animal Clinic**

"Mornin', {Y/N}, honey!" trilled a cheery voice.

You were just changing into your work scrubs, getting ready for your first shift of the day, when in walked your fellow veterinarian, Saffron.

The door swung behind her, smacking her blindly on the rear as she went.

"Watch the door!" you murmured in sing-song as you were changing into your work shoes.

Saffron had been working at this practice for as long as you could remember. And yet she still let the door hit her on the way in - and out. Every single time.

"That bloody door," the older woman huffed, patting at her behind.

"I'm starting to think you secretly like it," you teased, smiling over at her, eyes glinting with mischief.

Saffron flushed such a deep shade of magenta at your words, it would have made Thomas Jefferson proud, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's the most action I've had in years," she mumbled, causing you to laugh.

Saffron - more affectionately known as Saf - was a cheerful soul, a lady of French descent close to hitting the big five-oh. _Not_ that she would ever admit to it. But you insisted she wore it extremely well and what with her curvaceous figure and thick hair which tumbled around her shoulders in inky waves, she looked fantastic for her age.

She took you under her wing when you first started working here at the Cardiff Animal Clinic, a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed graduate fresh out of university. She was more than just your colleague, she became your friend and almost a mother hen figure.

As you let out a loud yawn, Saf peered over at you.

"You look absolutely wrecked," she said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks mate," was your sarcastic answer.

"You need to take a break, hon. Seriously," Saf told you, "or you're gonna burn yourself out."

"I'm _fine_ ," you insisted airily - through yet another yawn.

"Unless there's something you want to share?" she continued teasingly, "Sure you're not a bit lost in love these days? No special someone keeping you up all night, perhaps?" she added, shooting you a sly wink.

You let out a noise somewhere between a scoff and a humourless laugh. You felt a bit lost, maybe. But lost in love? Hm...not so much.

"No, Saf. Last time I checked, I was very much single," you told her with a patient sigh as, now suitably scrubbed, you moved along the row of stainless steel cages, ready to begin your morning round of examinations on inpatients.

You loved Saffron a lot and felt closer to her than you did your own mother. You knew she always meant well but good grief, she was a terrible gossip! Sharing anything with her was the equivalent of her standing in the middle of the city centre shouting, " _Extra! Extra! Read all about it!"_

So even if you did have a 'special someone', Saf probably ought to be the last person you should tell.

Although she did have a point about one thing. The day had barely begun and you were already exhausted. Sadly _not_ due to nights of hot sex. You were a vet. An overworked, overtired, underappreciated (not to mention underpaid) vet. A Jack-Of-All-Trades who did most of the hard work but got very little of the credit. Always on call, always on the go...

Not that you had never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. Of course, you definitely didn't do this job for the glory, you did it for wanting to help relieve the suffering of poor, sick animals.

The clinic wasn't even open yet but there were a thousand and one things to see to first... blood samples to be sent off... temperature and pulse checks to be made... meds to administer...

You were non-stop.

"Besides," you continued, "I've already got a reliable man waiting for me at home."

Which was perfectly true. A sweet and gentle soul by the name of Freddie.

Thick, lustrous locks the colour of honey. Gorgeous soft brown eyes which never failed to make you melt. He was kind, funny, affectionate, loyal to a fault. A real charmer. Not to be dramatic but you would actually lay down your life for him...

He also happened to be a golden retriever.

Pulling on a pair of gloves, you ventured over to one of the vivariums to check on one of your cases: a bearded dragon who had been kept in overnight to be monitored after surgery on his tail.

"Hey there, Hercules," you cooed softly to the lizard, as he clambered around over a log, looking up at you with curious, beady eyes. You lifted him out gently and began to check his wound over. "Look at you, handsome boy...you're looking much brighter, I'm glad to see..."

You gave a satisfied smile to see he was healing up nicely, your heart lifting. It always brought you joy to see a successful recovery, no matter how small. Delivering good news to owners was always a highlight.

"With any luck, you can go home today..."

"What about your Train Man?" Saf pressed eagerly, her hazel eyes glittering, "Was he there this morning?"

Yes, even Saf knew about Train Man and your one-sided love affair.

"He's not _my_ anything but yes, he was there," you answered, unable to prevent a little smile tugging your lips. 

Luckily, Saf wasn't in the least judgemental and found your crush on the stranger on the train just adorable.

"You should just take the plunge and ask him out!" she told you for the umpteenth time, as if it were that simple.

You busied yourself in the task of cleaning Hercules the beardie's wound to hide your blushing cheeks.

You were far too shy to approach a stranger first and start chatting them up out of the blue, no matter how attractive you might have found them. In fact, it was that which made you hold back all the more. Of course, there surely had to be a partner on the scene. Although you'd never spotted any trace of a ring on Train Man's finger, a gorgeous guy like him couldn't _possibly_ be single. As if _you_ could ever be so lucky!

Seeing your stricken expression, Saf then suggested, "Orrr...maybe you could go old school and drop him a note or something?"

You'd die of utter humiliation just at the mere idea.

"He'd think I was such a freak," you protested, just as Head Vet, Andy made his appearance. 

"Morning, guys," he greeted.

"Morning," you and Saf chorused in answer, before the older woman rounded on him.

"Hey, Andy?"

"Mm," he grunted to show he was listening.

"If you were on the train and someone gave you a note to ask you out, what would you do?"

"I'd think they're a total nut job and chuck it straight in the bin," he answered without missing a beat or looking up from his task.

"See?" you said to Saf in a 'told-you-so' voice.

That was enough for that idea to be quashed.

Wanting to steer the topic of conversation _away_ from your love life (or lack of), you said quickly,

" _Anyway_ , Hercules is doing well. He's healing brilliantly, if I say so myself," you said proudly as you stroked the lizard's head, "So long as his mum keep his tail clean and gives him his full course of antibiotics, he'll be just fine - "

"Stop changing the subject," Saffron spoke over you with a grin.

Heaving out a patient sigh, you glanced over to see she was smirking at you, a sly gleam in her eyes once again.

You rolled your own eyes good-naturedly. Saffron really was like a dog with a bone if there was any potential juicy gossip to be had. Like you, she was a Single Pringle, though she was divorced and tended to live vicariously through other people's romances.

Returning Hercules to his tank after his examination, you wasted no time moving on to the next one to check on your next inpatient: a cute little turtle called Bertie.

"I'm _dying_ to know what this guy looks like," Saffron continued to you, "From how you described him to me, he sounds totally dreamy. Can't you at least try getting a picture of him for me?" she added hopefully.

You stared at her as if she'd spontaneously grown a second head.

"Oh my god, no, he'd notice! That's all different shades of creepy."

"Pretty please?"

" _No,_ " you said firmly, shaking your head so that your ponytail swished from side to side.

Saffron tutted and pulled a face of disappointment.

"Captain Buzzkill called. He wants his cape back," she quipped.

You playfully stuck out your tongue at her.

"If you don't quit nagging me, I'll make you deal with Twinkle all by yourself!" you mock threatened her.

Twinkle was a Pekingese and the bane of Saffron's life. He may have _looked_ like a sweet and innocent little angel but everyone at the clinic suspected he wasn't actually a dog at all but a miniature shark in disguise.

Saf narrowed her eyes.

"Aw hell no, you wouldn't dare," she said, "I swear that dog has it in for me, it's like he's possessed. Last time I checked his temperature, I nearly lost all my fingers!"

At your raised eyebrows, she held up her hands.

"Alright, I won't say another word about it... anything to spare my fingers..." Then, after a slight pause... "But you should totally ask your train husband out."

" _Saf!_ "

"Okay, okay, _fine!_ "

You shook your head with an amused smile, which soon faded as soon as you began to prep for a morning of surgery and saw your list of appointments scheduled for that day. _Oh, bloody hell..._ You blew out your cheeks at the sight of the number of patients. Looked like today was going to be yet _another_ busy one for you...

 _Deep breaths, {Y/N}, deep breaths_ , you thought.

The phone in reception began to ring. And so another day's madness begins...

"But seriously though..." Saffron said, before heading out the office door, "if you don't try these things, honey, who knows _what_ you're missing out on?"

**— ☆ —**

_**"...but each corner means change."** _

**— ☆ —**

**☆ A/N ☆**

_And yet another fanfic which will probably never get finished but hey a girl can dream, right?_

_I dedicate this to my darling human espresso[Tinywhim](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tinywhim) , who's not only uber talented and a magnificent writer (seriously, go check out her stories and show them some love, you won't regret it!) but also the loveliest darn lady you could ever meet! 💖_

**☆ Fun facts & references ☆**

_I've always wanted to write about two people meeting via a train journey. I've read some super cute real life stories about people meeting the love of their life from a few encounters on a train._

_I was also very inspired by that absolute gem of a video of Lin singing 'Cheering For Me Now' on the subway. https://youtu.be/or5zF6cBA_o_

_So the reason I decided to make the reader be a vet. a) I needed her to have a stressful job that had her working all hours. b) I'm studying animal care and science at college myself, hoping to maybe become a veterinary nurse/tech (or something in that area)._

_Also, I came across a simply adorable piece of fan art of a modern John Laurens where he was a vet in training and owned a pet turtle called Bertie. So Bertie got a cameo in this xD_

_The book I mentioned at the start about the murder of Ratchett was 'Murder On The Orient Express' by Agatha Christie - a reference to another story set onboard a train and also Leslie Odom Jr. was in the film!_

_Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and stay tuned for Part Two: The Misunderstanding._ _Kudos and comments_ _make my day brighter but please be gentle. Constructive criticism has nasty sharp edges and I bleed easily, so if you could buff the edges a bit I’d be ever so grateful! :)_


End file.
